


Helping Hand

by clysmian



Category: Cinderella Phenomenon (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, First Person Narration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 15:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10767504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clysmian/pseuds/clysmian
Summary: Post-Fritz's route, spoilers kept vague. Things seem to be going well, but Fritz has been acting strange. Lucette finds out why, and it's not what she expected.





	Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyy first upload to AO3 and the first fanfic I've written in a long time. I tried to keep with the game's narrative style with Lucette, but I kinda struggled with her speech patterns. I guess I'll have to give it another playthrough...! So, yes, I think of this trope pretty often and figured it best suited Fritz. I snuck in a few headcanons here and there. Enjoy :')

It has been half a year since Mother’s defeat.

Life has come at me almost non-stop. Learning the essentials of being a queen, balancing my responsibilities and my newfound relationship with my step-family, aiding the kingdom in whatever way I can...

And, of course, my relationship with Fritz.

After seeing how stressed I’ve been, one day Fritz suggested that I go over to his residence every so often. To relax, he said. I was unsure, at first - I did not want to put my duties aside for fear of lagging behind, but he insisted that I avoid overworking myself. Eventually, I agreed.

I haven't exactly kept track of how long this routine has been going on for, but I would visit for a day or two at a time every few weeks. Just long enough to take a load off my shoulders. Fritz is always present at the palace so it is not as if we do not see each other enough, but this gives us the opportunity to be together in a different context.

We find ourselves doing the same few things every time; strolling through town, stopping at bakeries… enjoying each other’s presence. Despite this, every time it feels a little different from the last. I do not believe I could get bored of it.

... However, recently I have noticed that he seems rather nervous. I have wanted to ask him what was wrong, but every single time, I have missed my chance due to unforeseen interruptions. Honestly... it’s starting to frustrate me...

Tonight, I am at his residence, unable to fall asleep. I turn over in the guest bed. Something about Fritz’s nervousness is, in turn, making me nervous. I wish I knew why. Can he not simply tell me, after everything that has happened?

I sigh and roll over again.

After a few moments of complete silence, I hear a light thump elsewhere in the house. I lift my head and listen... It is very faint, but I can hear a soft voice.

... No one else should be here besides Fritz and I. I rise from bed and quietly make my way out of the guest room. I pause and strain my ears; surely enough, the sounds continue... and they seem to be coming from Fritz’s room.

I stop at his door and press my ear against it. It is a wonder how I managed to hear it from the other room, because even directly in front of his door, the sounds are rather faint.

... He is breathing loudly... it sounds labored, even. Is he... groaning in pain? I raise my hand to touch the doorknob.

“Lucette...”

!!!

Without another thought, I open the door.

Perhaps I should have used my head first.

A strangled noise escapes Fritz’s throat, and then all the noise stops as we freeze into place. He is barechested, sitting against the headboard of his bed, face flushed. The front of his trousers is open, and in his hand is... is...

The moment lasts about half a second before Fritz yelps and scrambles to cover himself with a pillow. “P-princess...! W-what are you doing here? I mean-- I’m sorry--!!”

It takes me a moment to realize my free hand had flown to my mouth, and that my face has gone up several degrees in temperature. “F... Fritz...? It sounded like you were in pain...”

With his free hand, he tries to cover his face. “N-no, I... Oh, gods. Princess, I am so sorry, I should not have--”

“Were you thinking of me?”

He looks up at me with wide eyes. Did... did I really just blurt that out?

“I...” Fritz swallows uneasily, hanging his head. Is he ashamed? “... Yes...” He looks about ready to sink into the floor.

I pause. Slowly, I step into his room and close the door behind me. His room is only illuminated by a small lamp on the bedside table. I approach and sit next to him on the bed. He looks up at me in alarm, and then quickly turns his gaze again.

“Fritz,” I begin. My throat feels a little dry. “What exactly were you doing?”

Another strangled noise. “I couldn’t possibly--”

“Fritz,” I repeat, putting a hand on his arm. “Just tell me.”

Gaze turning to my hand, he pauses, lips pursed. After a prolonged moment, he clears his throat. “I was... touching myself...”

“Yes, I could see that,” I say flatly.

“-- _Pleasuring_ myself,” he adds quickly, looking as though he could combust at any moment.

... Ah.

Why did I even ask that question? I know full well what he was doing. For some reason, I wanted to hear him say it.

Without further prompting, he suddenly continues. “I just… I know we’ve been together for a while now, and I wouldn’t dare try to overstep my boundaries. I should have waited until you left, but… the need was just too strong. I can’t seem to stop myself from having these shameful thoughts - these... _desires_ \- and I needed some relief. _Gods_ , princess, I’m--”

I bring a finger to his lips, and he stops. I am not entirely sure why, but I feel... flattered...? My body feels warmer, and there is a stir in the pit of my stomach. In the silence, I take a moment to get a good look at his body. Given his physical prowess in combat, it comes as no surprise that he is quite fit, with lean muscles gracing his physique - it would be harder to tell when he wears his usual uniform. Yet, he has held me in those arms of his, and I know how strong he can be.

His bronze skin sports a few faded scars here and there, most likely from training. It is hard to believe that Fritz could have ever gotten injured, given his skill, though I suppose everyone must start at the bottom of the ladder. His skin feels surprisingly smooth under my hand.

“Princess...?”

I snap back to attention and realize he is looking at me. He still looks embarrassed, but now there is also an added element of confusion. I pause to wet my lips, which are suddenly dry.

“... Can I help?”

Fritz stares at me. “What?”

What am I saying? “Can I help you with... this, Fritz?” I vaguely gesture to where he placed the pillow.

He sucks in a breath. “What?-- Princess, no, this isn’t--”

“Please.” My voice comes out more breathily than I intended. I place my hand on top of his. “Let me do this for you.”

I swear I must have seen his heart thump against his ribcage just now. While it does not take more than a few seconds, it feels like an excruciating eternity before he finally nods his head. He slowly removes the pillow and looks away.

... I had seen depictions of male anatomy in books, but I had never seen... this, in person, until now. While I do not exactly have a frame of reference, Fritz seems... _big_. How can a man fit such a thing in his trousers?... I should not think of that now. “What... should I do?”

Fritz clears his throat. “Um... I’m not quite sure where to begin...”

He still seems so nervous. I sit closer to him and place a hand on his cheek, turning him to look at me. No matter how many times I have looked at his face, it astounds me how handsome he is. How had I been so blind to that before?... His snowy hair is slightly disheveled and his cheeks are still quite flushed. I cannot quite read the emotions in his eyes, but I can tell that his gaze has softened considerably in the past minute. His lips are slightly parted... I can tell he is inspecting my face in a similar way.

Finally, I lean closer, and he meets me partway. Our lips press against each other gently. His kiss is so soft and tender... We break the kiss to breathe, but it does not take long before I am pressing against him again, more boldly this time.

Fritz gasps lightly and slowly moves to put his hand against the small of my back. Mine trails down from his face and ventures down his torso, exploring the definition of his muscles and taking in the warmth of his skin. I take my time, feeling the curve of his chest and the structure of his abdomen. As my hand reaches below his navel, I feel soft, fine hairs leading downwards, until my fingers finally wrap around his... _member_.

Fritz jumps ever so slightly and moans into my mouth. His member feels very warm and rather stiff. I part from his lips and look down at my hand. Steeling myself, I make my grip more firm and slowly start stroking him.

He takes in another sharp breath as he looks down as well. “Y... your hands are so soft...”

I can feel my heart beating harder than usual. “Am I... doing this right?”

Nodding quickly, Fritz pulls me a little closer. “Yes... keep going...”

Not that I have a reference level for this, but I cannot help but think Fritz is quite... sensitive. I suppose that suits him, given his nature. I rest my chin on his shoulder and gradually quicken my strokes, being careful not to be too rough.

As the seconds pass, his breathing grows more labored, and he steadily becomes more vocal. Is it strange if I think... his moans sound... cute? _Adorable_ , even. I experimentally twist my wrist as I stroke up to the top of his shaft. He jolts slightly and vocalizes even louder. “A-ahh... Lucette...”

At the sound of my name, a wave of feelings washes over me. My body flares up, and I cannot help but squirm a little in my seat. My heartbeat drums in my ears. My chest swells with some strange sense of pride... pride for being able to coax such sounds from him, perhaps.

My other hand wraps around his body, hooking under his arm and feeling his strong chest. I dip my face into the crook of his neck and trail kisses down his throat and shoulder. How do I even know how to do this? Is it instinct? The only thing on my mind is the desire to hear more of Fritz’s voice, to feel the warmth of his skin, the feeling of his muscles beneath my fingers...

I am so absorbed in feeling him that I almost miss the fact that he is repeating my name. “Lucette... Lucette--oh-- Please, don’t stop-- I’m-- Lucette…!”

For some reason, I decide to wrap my lips around the shell of his ear and bite down gently. His body tenses and shudders as he cries out my name, his member twitching in my hand as several short spurts of a white-ish substance are expulsed from it.

After a few moments, he relaxes, slumping back into me as he catches his breath. My hand slows to a halt, and his shaft feels softer in my grasp. I withdraw my hand and place it on his stomach as I look at his face. As if on cue, he opens his eyes to look at me, glazed over with... something I cannot quite identify, but I like it. “Lucette...”

My throat feels dry again. “Did... Was that acceptable?”

His breathing stabilizes and he leans his forehead against mine. “Oh, princess...” He gulps. “I’ve never... I mean... That must have been the best I’ve ever had...”

I smile a little shyly. “I see... I’m glad, then.”

We pause for a moment, just taking in what just happened. Fritz seems significantly less tense, but my entire body still feels very warm. While I know the nature of this feeling, I do not believe I have ever experienced it in this intensity before...

I gulp. “Fritz?”

“Yes?”

“... Could you... do the same for me?” The words come out before I really have time to think them through.

He looks at me again, eyes wide as his jaw drops slightly. He stammers. “Y-you mean...”

I squirm in place. This is embarrassing, but... it doesn’t feel shameful. I take one of his hands in mine and set it in my lap. “Is that okay...?”

Fritz’s face once again flares up. He pauses, trying to compose himself. Eventually, he looks into my eyes and smiles gently, bringing his other hand to my cheek. “... Of course. Anything for you.” He presses a kiss to my forehead before shifting his position. I sit against the headboard in his place, and he hovers over me, straddling my legs.

I gaze up at him, and he at me. I had never noticed how broad his shoulders were before. He smiles at me with that smile I have grown to adore. He strokes my cheek with his thumb and presses his lips to mine in a chaste manner. He draws back just enough to whisper. “I love you.”

I smile back at him. “And I love you, Fritz.”

His smile widens before he kisses me again. His other hand trails up the side of my torso, and the gesture almost feels shy. His hand arrives at the collar of my nightgown, where he tugs at the lace. “May I...?”

I signal my approval with a nod, and he pulls on the lace until the front comes undone. Parting the fabric reveals just enough of my body to expose my breasts. He gazes down at me fondly, despite my embarrassment. He gives me another smile before he lowers himself to kiss at the dip of my collarbone.

Goosebumps run across my skin as he kisses his way down my chest and fondles my breasts. I would have expected his hands to be more calloused than they are, but they are surprisingly soft and, most importantly, very gentle. He caresses my skin with such care, and I cannot help but marvel at how much I love this man. I bring up a hand to thread my fingers in his hair.

He briefly hums against my skin before taking a nipple into his mouth. I gasp; he gives it a gentle suck and trails his tongue around it. I had never thought such a thing would feel so good... The warmth of his mouth is amazing... Then he carefully flicks his thumb across my other nipple, drawing another gasp from me.

While I am enjoying every second of this, the coil in my stomach continues to tighten. I find myself torn between letting him continue, or just demanding that he take me right now.

As if on cue, he slowly withdraws from my chest and reaches down to the bottom hem of my nightgown. He takes his time in pushing it up to my waist, exposing my smallclothes. Looking down, he seems nervous again. Fritz gulps before bringing his hand to my underwear, looking up at me for my approval. I nod, and he slowly pulls the garment down my legs.

The way he looks at me makes my heart beat faster. If he is trying to hide his nervousness, then he is not doing a good job of it; his cheeks are red and he seems to be sweating a little. When he notices my gaze, he gives me another smile before raising my thighs so that my knees are bent.

“I’ve, ah, never done this before, so... please let me know if I do something wrong.” He says, stroking the inside of my thighs before bringing his dominant hand down between my legs.

I purse my lips as his fingertips explore my folds. It sounds like he has about as much experience with the opposite sex as I do... yet nothing he has done so far has been unpleasant. With both thumbs, he parts my folds, and I flush in embarrassment. I feel... damp. He traces my entrance with a fingertip, but instead of pushing into it, he moves his attention elsewhere. Tentatively, he brushes his finger against the small nub above.

I gasp loudly. That felt... strange. But not in a bad way. “D-do that again,” I breathe out.

Fritz looks up at me, then back down... He gently presses his fingertip and rubs circles into it. I cannot help but moan, and it comes out at a higher volume than I intended.

He seems to ponder over this for a moment as he continues. Eventually, he moves downward and lowers himself, bringing his face down between my thighs. “F-Fritz, what are you--” He wraps his arms around my thighs and holds my hips in place as he runs his tongue over my nub. It takes all of my self-control not to cry out. He licks at it, tracing circles with his tongue, before wrapping his lips around it to give it a sound suck.

... At this rate, I will not be able to last long... I cannot even tell how much time is passing. My body is on fire and my head is filled with thoughts of Fritz. I can barely keep my eyes open to watch as he lavishes my body with attention. My hand is in his hair - am I grabbing it too hard? His hands stroke my thighs in the meantime.

“F-Fritz... ah... that feels... so good... ah-” I can barely register the fact that my mouth is forming words in such a lewd tone.

I can see Fritz’s ears have turned red. I don’t think I can take much more of this, but then he pushes a finger inside of me. I arch my back and the sound is lost in my throat. He experimentally pushes his finger into me, then withdraws it before pushing back in again, deeper this time. It feels so foreign, yet... I want more of it. At some point, he curls his finger up inside of me, and it feels like a bolt of electricity just ran through my body. I cannot tell how long this goes on for, but eventually, he looks up at me and raises his head just enough to mutter my name.

I lose it. I feel my insides clamp together as a wave of pleasure crashes over me. My hands clutch to whatever they can grab and my toes curl up; sensations akin to spasms course through me until my body eventually relents.

I slump back and try to catch my breath. I have... never felt anything like this before. I open my eyes when I feel the weight shift on the bed around me, and see Fritz hovering over me with a loving gaze. He cups my cheek. “Lucette...” Hearing my name come from his lips makes my heart skip a beat. “Are you alright?”

I manage a nod, placing my hand over his. “... More than alright,” I say, swallowing before I continue. “I had no idea... such sensations existed...”

He smiles, leaning down to press a kiss to my cheek. “I’m so glad I could make you feel that way.”

“Maybe...” I start, as my breathing seems to calm down, “maybe I felt it that strongly because it was you.”

His smile falters, and he quickly glances away. “Lucette...” Once again, he seems almost ashamed of himself. “I’m very happy, but... I don’t know if I can control myself...”

I blink and look down at him. His shaft is well on its way to rising again, stiffening by the second. _Oh_...

There is a pregnant pause as we consider this. I cannot help but keep my gaze fixed on him... or rather, _that_ part of him. He keeps averting his gaze, and I realize that I have really messed up his hair.

... I... I want more. More of him. I want more of his love, of his warmth, of his skin against mine... This desire refuses to be contained.

Fritz eventually shifts, hands going to the front of his pants, and he seems to want to get off the bed. Instantly, my hand reaches out to grab his wrist. He stops and looks at me. “Princess?”

“Fritz...” I chew on my lip. The coil in my stomach has returned, and my pulse is once again racing. “I-I want you, Fritz.”

If it were possible at all for Fritz’s face to turn even more red, it would have. “Princess... Lucette, we shouldn’t--”

“But I want to,” I press on, trying to make my tone firm.

“Think about this carefully,” he says, putting his hand over mine. “Think of what could happen. I don’t want to risk turning your life upside down... not again.”

I understand where he is coming from. My heart squeezes slightly. “Were it not for that... would you accept?”

He gives me a conflicted look. “Lucette...”

“Or is this desire one-sided after all?”

... Did I... just say that?... Oh no. I get the feeling he will not take that well. His jaw sets as he stares at me. He removes my hand from his wrist, and for a moment, I worry that he will walk away from me.

But instead, he moves closer and leans his forehead against mine. His voice is low and gentle when he speaks. “I want you, too. More than anything. Sometimes I don’t even think I deserve you.” He sighs.

I look at him and feel guilt well up inside of me. Am I forcing him into something he is not comfortable with? Am I being selfish? Am I putting our futures at risk with this request?

He sighs again and smiles. “Please don’t make that face.” Was I making a face? “You know... I really can’t refuse you after all.”

My eyes widen. Did I hear that right? “Fritz... you mean--”

He chuckles. Music to my ears. “You know I’ll do anything for you, Lucette.”

My heart flutters and my stomach tightens once again. Without thinking, I raise my hands to his face and pull him in for a kiss. He returns the kiss without even the slightest hint of hesitation. It takes no time for it to become passionate; he parts his lips as he moans softly, and I take the opportunity to run my tongue across his mouth. He takes in a sharp breath through his nose.

He pulls away, lips slightly swollen, and moves to remove my nightgown. I let him do it, and he wastes no time in stripping himself of his trousers next. We both take a moment to just... look at each other, completely bare in each other’s presence for the first time. I feel a little self-conscious, and he seems to be feeling similarly... Then, he approaches me, cupping my face again. “You’re beautiful,” he whispers. “Perfect.”

Those comments make me warm inside, in a different way. “And you are... very handsome, Fritz.”

He chuckles a little sheepishly. “Hearing that from you makes it sound so much more believable.”

“But it _is_ true,” I continue, “I would be content looking at no one else for the rest of my life.”

“Lucette...” Now he looks embarrassed, but also somewhat pleased. Gently, he lowers me down to the mattress, a pillow propped under my head. “I hope I can make you feel as special as you really are.”

I smile. “Only because you are a special man.”

He grins sheepishly. The way he reacts to my compliments is so endearing. I deeply... truly love this man. He lowers himself over me just enough for me to feel protected by his weight. I wrap my arms around his torso, stroking his back. With one hand supporting him, the other trails down my body affectionately, groping and squeezing gently in some places and ghosting over my skin in others. I shiver a little in response. He brings his hand between my legs and tests my entrance. I take in a sharp breath in response. Giving my nub a few small rubs, he then strokes himself a few times before aligning himself with me.

Fritz looks down at me with tenderness in his eyes. “Are you ready?”

I smile up at him. “Ready when you are.”

He leans down and gently kisses my lips as he slowly pushes himself in. I knit my eyebrows as I feel myself stretch to accommodate his length. It is a little uncomfortable, but surprisingly not painful. He stops once he is fully sheathed in, and lets out a slow, shuddering breath, as if he had been holding it in.

Fritz dips his face into the crook of my neck and presses a kiss there. One of my hands goes up to stroke his hair, which I felt a little guilty about pulling on earlier. We lie there for a few moments, just taking everything in.

“May I... start moving?” he asks quietly, and I nod. He draws back from my neck to look at me and slowly pulls his hips back, withdrawing his member from me until a certain point. Then, he pushes back in, still slowly, but more confidently.

... Feeling filled up, emptied, and filled again, is... a rather unique experience. At first, I am unsure, but as he continues, the feeling intensifies into something far more than just pleasant. I bite my lip, trying to hold back my voice from spilling out.

Fritz, however, does little to contain himself. “Mmn... Lucette... you’re so warm...” Hearing those words makes my face and my body flare up again. I become acutely aware of the heat between my legs as he pulls out and pushes back in at a more consistent pace.

I feel my thighs twitch, and before I can really process it, my legs spread some more, as if to give him better access. One of his hands finds its way to my stomach and trails over to my hip, the down to my thigh; my breath hitches as he brings my leg up against his side. He lets out a louder moan at this, as well... Will the placement of my legs improve the experience...? Wanting to find out, I bring my other leg up and hook it around his waist.

Fritz’s pace falters as he lets out another loud moan. In response, I properly bring the leg he was holding around him and manage to hook my feet together behind his back. “O-oh... Lucette...!” It almost sounds like a plea.

He shifts his own positioning, putting more weight on his knees, and continues thrusting into me. Now it’s my turn to vocalize; I had been trying to stay quiet, but... I cannot help but gasp and moan. The shift in angle definitely makes a difference. Before tonight, I had never inserted anything beyond my own fingertips in there, so I had no idea that such... _sweet spots_ existed inside me.

Fritz leans down on his elbows, and I take the opportunity to grab his face and pull him down towards me. Our lips crash together, just barely succeeding in muffling our moans. He picks up the pace with his thrusts and I fist a hand in his hair again.

We break the kiss just long enough for him to whisper my name - his voice is so husky and breathy, simply hearing it makes my toes curl with pleasure. I open my eyes just in time to see his gaze on me, glazed over with a mixture of love and... is it _lust_?

Within an instant, we are kissing again. His tongue runs across my lips, mimicking what I had done earlier, and then he takes my lower lip between his teeth and nibbles on it gently. Where did he learn this? The question is quickly tossed to the side when one of his hands ventures down to my chest again, where he circles his thumb around a nipple. I let out my loudest moan yet, throwing my arms around his neck. He releases my lip, pressing another kiss to my mouth, and buries his face into the crook of my neck.

Time blends together and it simultaneously feels like we have been at it for hours, and like we have only just gotten started. Regardless, I still find myself craving more of him every time he moans my name, every time he kisses my shoulder, every time he pushes into me at just the right angle. I can no longer contain my voice, and neither can he. The same feeling as earlier returns, but more intensely than before, threatening to boil over.

“F-Fritz,” I manage, my voice sounding uncharacteristically high, “I... I’m almost...” How was I even going to word this? Either way, any other word I try to push out gets lost in my moans and rapid breathing.

I feel him nod, almost frantically. “Uh-huh... me too... mmn-- Lucette...!” His own words sound a little slurred, so I suppose I am not the only one going crazy from this.

It is almost like a kettle whistling louder with each second. I can feel it, that wave looming over me, threatening to crash into me and carry me away. What can I do but welcome it with open arms?

Finally, I lose my mind. I cling onto him as I tip over the edge, feeling every fiber of my being igniting as I cry out my release. Fritz halts to a stop, fully sheathed into me, as my muscles squeeze down on him, and I feel something hot spill into me; his cry of release is somewhat muffled by the pillow under me, which he all but buried his face into.

After what feels like an eternity that came all too quickly, the two of us finally slump down into the bed; Fritz just barely manages to hold himself up so to not crush me. We take a moment simply catching our breaths, and after a few moments, he pulls out of me - I almost feel disappointed now that his warmth has left my core.

He scoots a little to my side and finally lets himself drop into the mattress. My arm is under his neck, and without much thinking, I bring my hand up to stroke his hair... which I have _really_ messed up this time. I try to smooth it down without drawing too much attention to it.

For a prolonged moment, all we can hear is our breathing as we try to steady it - and our hearts still pounding in our ears. I turn my head to get a good look at Fritz. Aside from his... hair situation... his skin is still flushed, and glistening with a thin layer of sweat, accentuated by the lamplight beside us.

Slowly, he opens his eyes and looks at me. My heart skips a beat just from his gaze alone. “... Hey,” he manages, a little weakly. “How do you feel...?”

I swallow before speaking, and realize my voice is just as weak. “... Exhausted. Completely spent.” I give him a smile. “And absolutely satisfied.”

He grins sheepishly in response, turning his face into the pillow a little and blushing like a bashful schoolboy. _This man_. How can he be so precious? “Me too,” he replies, turning his head again to look at me properly. “I don’t think I’ve ever felt so good.”

“Mm...” I inch closer to him, prompting him to wrap an arm around my waist. “I feel... complete, somehow. It’s almost as if all my tensions are gone.”

Fritz shifts to lie on his side instead of his stomach, and closes the distance between us, keeping his arm around me. “Yeah... though we’ll probably be feeling it tomorrow.” He lets out a sheepish chuckle, and I cannot help but join him. “Lucette...”

“Yes, Fritz...?”

“I know I was hesitant earlier, but... I just want you to know that I have absolutely no regrets about this now.” He shifts his hold on me and takes my hand in his. “If you’d like... I’d be more than willing to share more of these experiences with you.”

“Fritz...” I feel my face color again, and I turn to my side to face him. “I would... very much like that,” I manage, feeling oddly shy. I withdraw my arm from under him and brush some hair out of his face. “Thank you for, ah... indulging me.”

He leans forward and kisses my forehead. I can feel the chuckle rumble through his chest. “Anytime, princess.”

I cannot help but pout. “I prefer when you say my name.”

He gives me an innocent look. “Lucette... _my_ princess.” My heart skips again and I can feel my face flush. He seems to take notice of this, as he leans in and continues. “Princess of my heart. My beloved. My--”

“Stop,” I groan, trying to contain a giggle as I put my hand on his mouth. “Before you end up spouting embarrassing pet names.”

He laughs as I withdraw my hand. “Alright, alright!” He pulls me a little closer to his body, bringing a hand to my face and stroking my cheek with his thumb. “Lucette.”

“... That’s better,” I respond with a smile. Before I can add anything, my hand comes up to my mouth to stifle a yawn. Before long, Fritz finds himself doing the same. “Ah...”

“... Mm, looks like we better get some sleep. That was... pretty intensive, after all.”

I nod, then pause. “Fritz, may I... stay with you tonight?”

He gives me a puzzled look. “... Of course,” and he smiles. “I was already intending on keeping you here in my arms.”

My heart flutters. “... Sounds like a plan.” I cannot even stop myself from smiling.

We pull away just long enough to get under the covers (which Fritz notes he will be washing in the morning), and Fritz reaches over to extinguish the lamp. Now in the dark, he returns to my side and wraps his arms around me whilst I lean into him. He strokes my cheek affectionately, and though the lights are out, I can almost see his warm gaze on me before I close my eyes.

“Good night, Lucette,” he murmurs. “I love you.”

I smile, though he may not see it. “I love you too, Fritz.”

Sleep overtakes me quickly, and I happily dream of Fritz.


End file.
